Sitting in the Firing line
by coultharddd
Summary: Mini Multi Chapter based on a prompt which puts Elizabeth in danger. LilacMermaid prompt revealed at the end to avoid spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**another mini multi chapter; (2 maybe 3 chapters) based on aLilacMermaid25 prompt which I will reveal at the end otherwise...spoilers!**

Please review! I really appreciate you all taking the time to do so! I've sat on this for nearly a week so I hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter 1 **

Elizabeth was sat in the back of her motorcade on her own with her two DS security agents Fred and Matt in the front. She had just been on a public visit and was heading for an official lunch where her staff were waiting for her, and Henry would be there too. With just the thought of Henry a smile escaped her lips. She sank deeper into her seat and cast her mind back to this morning;

_"__Hey you're all up" Elizabeth smiled as she walked into the residence where her family were sitting around the table having breakfast. _

_"__Wow" Henry stood shocked at the sight of his wife; and what a beautiful sight it was _

_'__MOM!' the girls chimed and Elizabeth rolled her eyes at them. Henry stood from the breakfast table and walked towards his wife, snaking an arm around her waist and kissing her softly _

_'__Good morning Madam President, you look beautiful' he beamed. _

_'__Mom your outfit is so on trend, smart move' Alison winked _

_'__Well thanks everyone it was daisy's idea. Apparently the colour white is associated with light, goodness and purity. White is the colour of perfection and can represent a successful beginning' Elizabeth reiterates the speech she was given moments ago by her staff member. _

_Elizabeth was wearing an all white suit and her hair twisted perfectly into an up do with baby hairs framing her face. Her trousers fell from her curvaceous hips effortlessly and stopped perfectly at her feet, highlighting her black heels with an elegant blackstrap across her foot. Her blazer was also white; 6 large black buttons formed in a military fashion in the centre of her torso. Highlighting her tiny waist. She looked every ounce presidential. _

_'__Well its great mom, you look amazing! Great first day stance' Stevie smiled _

_'__Mom no, take it off' Jason sulked causing everyone to turned to him. _

_'__What? Does it look bad! I knew white on white is a risk and well...it is awful?' Elizabeth panicked her insecurities prevailing, she looked to Henry for reassurance, and he reached out a sympathetic hand and looked just as confused as his gaze fell upon his son_

_'__No it's just well...please just wear something less what's the word...' Jason pauses _

_'__Oh I know what this is about, Jason's friend's think Mom is hot, and this outfit is hot' Alison winked _

_'__Yes so Mom, wear something unflattering please, this is a violation of my rights' he huffed, and Henry laughed and turned to the coffee pot to make Elizabeth a drink. _

_'__And what right is that Jase?' Henry mocked _

_'__The one that says I shouldn't have to go to school when my mum is the president and listen to my mates ramble on about how good looking she is, it's weird she is old, no offence mom' _

_'__Offence taken Jase, now scoot please' she warned playfully as Henry pretended to swat him as he walked past. _

_'__I love you' she called as all her kids left the room _

_'__Madam President you look sensational' Henry whispered edging closer to her and kissing her lips tenderly, before re-taking his seat at the table with a fresh coffee for them both in hand. _

_'__Hmm Henry please can we drop the madam president when it's just us' she gave him a sideways smile_

_'__Ok, it's just your first day and babe, I am so so proud of you' _

_'__Yes first day and I am so nervous' she repeated as she processed her thoughts _

_'__You were up early?' _

_'__Yeah I have a presidential visit today and well I went to the Oval Office, I just wanted some peace and space to take all this in' _

_'__What's on the agenda for today?' _

_'__I'm visiting a school who have made amazing changes to reduce their carbon footprint, all of their students walk or cycle to school now, it's fantastic and it feels like the right way to kick start my first 100 days' she took a seat next to Henry and reached for her fresh mug of coffee that he had made her. _

_'__That sounds great, do you need company?' He hinted _

_'__Not for the school visit but I am attending a lunch after you're welcome to join, I can meet you there?' She offered sipping her coffee. _

_'__I'll see you there' _

_'__Great thanks, I've got to go, I love you Henry' she stood and bent down to kissed him softly as his hand lingered on her hips _

_'__The suit stays, and the hair' he whispered seductively _

_'__What you don't want me to slip out of this later?' She teased and winked at him swaying her hips a little as she walked off._

She felt her cheeks blush as she shook her head, almost as if she was shaking away the thoughts of what she had planned for Henry tonight. Elizabeth was silently enjoying her first day as president and she sat peacefully taking a moment to herself, a piece of advice Conrad passed onto her.

She looked up into the front of the car to gage where they were, her eyes scanned the scenery of DC in front of her. She reached for her phone and attempted to call Henry but his phone went to voicemail.

'Everything ok Madam President?' Matt asked looking at her through the mirror.

'Yeah just first day nerves' she chuckled nervously

'You're fine Ma'am; you will be with Dr McCord in approximately 10 minutes'. He smiled and she nodded and released a breath as she relaxed back a little.

***BANG*BANG***

Shots were fired at the driver's side window.

'Ma'am get down' Matt shouted as small rapid screams escaped her mouth

***BANG*BANG***

Another two shots were fired; the fourth shot penetrated the bulletproof window killing DS agent Fred Coles as the bullet collided with his head.

Elizabeth screamed as Fred's blood erupted in the car, the majority of it splashing over her face and chest, the chairs and the window. Even though the bullet had moved far too fast for Elizabeth to comprehend what was happening as she looked around her it was as though the blood poured out in slow motion. It came as a red river spreading over the car; she reached out her hand and noted her hands were bathed in Fred's blood. Her deafening screams alerted Matt from his momentarily shock.

'Ma'am get down, get down' he ordered her and she did just that. She slipped into the gap between the passenger seat and the back seats, holding her knees close to herself. Her hair was falling out from the sheer chaos and vigorous movements, her face soaked in blood, the metallic scent taking over. Her once white suit now blood stained and what once represented purity and goodness, showcased terror and violence...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for all the lovely reviews! Here is the next instalment

AN; I know Fred died in Iran but for this AU he didn't :)

**Chapter 2 **

Her once white suit now blood stained and what once represented purity and goodness, showcased terror and violence.

***BANG*BANG***

More shots continued to be rapidly fired at the car, which was now smashed into another. Elizabeth's body trembled and jumped with each shot. A scream escaping her lips no matter how hard she tried to keep silent.

'It's ok Ma'am they cannot get through the bulletproof armour, just stay down' He reassured her. This did little to reassure her as her gaze fell to Fred. A man who was shielded by bulletproof metal but now dead, from a bullet. Elisabeth couldn't help but awkwardly laugh at the irony.

***BANG*BANG***

***BANG*BANG***

Elizabeth's mind was hazed, nothing but fear paralyzing her body. The shots were being fired at her side of the car. She felt the body of the car disfigure as the bullets left dents in the side. She sucked her breath in and pulled her back closer to her knees. She closed her eyes; her heart unsteadily beating, as she listened to the echoes of the backfire from the gun surround them.

'Ma'am back up will be here in two minutes' Matt spoke loudly above the noise. Elizabeth couldn't respond she remained as silent as possible; small whimpers leaving her mouth. Her pallor pale and clammy. She wanted to flee the scene, she wanted to open the door and run towards Henry, but the thought of what awaited her outside the vehicle rooted her to the spot. She had been in many situations where she was in danger before, but not like this, not a personal attack on her life.

'Where the fuck are you' she heard Matt shout into his communications com.

Iran flashed into her mind. Her breathing quickening in pace. She brought her hands to her face and pushed them into her temples hard, her fingers gripping her hair, almost like she was trying to push the memories away; but she was failing. She knew she needed to open her eyes, physically show herself she was not back there; but in reality where she was now was no better. Matt had worked with Elizabeth for a number of years and knew something was wrong when he noted her hitched breathing. He reached his hand around the back of the seat and place it over the top of hers, the touch allowed Elizabeth to respond and open her eyes.

'I'll get you out of here Ma'am' He reassured her and left his hand over hers, he too was a little scared. They were trapped in the firing line and backup was not anywhere to be seen. He understood why, he knew it was too risky and could endanger the President even more, they needed to locate the shooter first; he also knew Elizabeth would know that, he looked around the blood bath surrounding him, his hand and shirt covered in blood. He didn't need to set eyes on his boss to know she was far worse than him.

'Ma'am we need to move, were sitting right in the firing line' Matt explained, his job was to protect her and he didn't feel he was doing just that right now. Elizabeth looked up at the seat in front of her, her mind in overdrive_ how do we get out of this_ she almost cried inside her head.

'H..Ho..How' she stuttered and watched as Matt steadily climbed into the back next to her, making sure to keep down out of sight. This was the first time Matt had seen the President since they got in the car to begin their journey twenty minutes ago. He tried not to stare, her body was visibly shaking, her face and hair slightly damp from cold sweats. Bloodstains on her face and fabric. Her eyes looked like they were burning where he guessed she was trying not to cry; her lips trembling.

'I will be right back' he whispered and opened the door on the opposite side to where Elizabeth was crouch down. She watched as he slipped outside the door and closed it behind him.

She was alone inside; her mind racing, only one scene playing out in her head; the one where she is shot and killed. She held her tears at bay and swallowed hard. Thoughts of Henry and her kids flashing through her mind. ***BANG*BANG*. **Her body physically jumped at the sound of another round of shots being fired; she froze. Silence filled the air once again;

'MATT..?' she shouted, as air filled her lungs. Adrenaline began to flood her system; her heart pounding like it's going to explode, her eyes stretched wide through fear, her adrenaline surges through her so fast she wants to vomit; her mind desperately searching for answers; _Where is Matt?, Why are they shooting?, How do I get out of this?, what about Henry and the kids are they safe? Will I make it out of here alive?_

If you asked her prior to this 'would you give your life for your country' she wouldn't have given it a second thought and answered 'yes' 'of course' 'I am the President it's my duty'. Any of those heroic answers would have fallen from her now trembling lips but now she was in this position, covered in someone else's blood, staring at her dead DS agents body with someone actively shooting at her? Well now she was sure she'd take it all back and run for the hills. In that moment...

She wished she had never accepted the job for secretary of state

She wished she had never decided to run for president

She wished she was in Henry's arms safe

She prayed whoever was shooting didn't kill her


	3. Chapter 3

So I thought I would be nice... The next chapter is the final chapter!

To the guest reviewer; Yeah it's kind of like the scene from bodyguard it was part my inspiration but has a completely different ending.

**Chapter 3 **

The entire street was cornered off; members of the public fleeing frantically as shots were fired at the blacked out vehicle. Armed forces and security personal running around creating hysteria as they attempted to identify and locate the sniper. The McCord children had been pulled from their classes and taken to a secure location; Henry however stood amongst the chaos watching from afar. He refused to get to a secure location; not when he could physically see his wife's motorcade crashed into another vehicle at the end of the street being shot at.

He felt as though he couldn't move; desperation to run and save her ran through his limbs but they remains stagnant. The drama unfolding behind him, the echoes of the gun fires penetrating his mind, the smell of fear intoxicating him. He had just heard moments ago that Matt's com's were down. Henry felt physically sick. _Why would they be down?_ He knew that was not a good thing and feared the worst.

'I need to see her' he blurted out, looking around the room several eyes fell on him and the remaining security detail put hands on him escorting him away

'Get off me' he tried to argue with them and break from the grip, he was desperate to help Elizabeth, he knew she would be scared and alone, He needed to hold her and he would stop at nothing to do just that; even if he had the title of 'The First Gentleman'.

'Sir you know we cannot allow you to go, were sending out men in now' the agent reasoned letting go of Henry's arm

'We have a helicopter flying above awaiting to receive the order from the vice president to take them out, when that is done we have men on the ground ready to swoop in and grab her'

'I need to be there, she will want to see me' He stressed, frustration building in the pit of his stomach

'Dr McCord we cannot-'

'Oh cut it out I am not waiting here whilst you lot save my god damn bloody wife, when that bastard is killed I am going to get her understood?' Henry had snapped he was pacing the room as his anger and despair overrode his rational mind. He stopped in his tracks as he heard new information being received over the com's.

_'__Sniper shot and confirmed dead, I repeat sniper shot and confirmed dead, ground troops moving in' _

Henry look at the agent who took a small step to the side, unveiling the exit to the room, Henry bolted, exiting the room and running out of the building and down the street towards the direction of his wife...

Elizabeth was unsure of just how much time had passed since the shooting started. All she could think about now was how cold she was. The shock of the events had began to take a hold of her body, she hugged her body tight and attempted to calm her breathing. Matt had been gone for a while now and Elizabeth knew that only meant one thing. She pushed back her tears and tried to think happy thoughts to keep self calm and safe. She heard the sound of a helicopter above followed by a gunfire, then silence. The silence pricked at her ears.

Elizabeth hoped that this mean the shooter had been taken out and she was now safe. That is when she realised she has no idea what the street outside looks like. Had there been other casualties? Was this a mass shooting? She swallowed hard and gripped the leather seat tightly before pulling herself up. The seats remained cold and the liquid that covered them was now cold. She looked through the smashed back window and spotted troops in the distance. She didn't know if they were coming for her to save her or coming for her to kill her. She bit her lip hard as she made the decision to climb out of the motorcade.

As she pulled the door handle she noticed her hands shaking; dried blood covering patches of flesh and her fingernails stained underneath. She glanced back to Fred and closed her eyes at the pain. Fred had nearly lost his life in Iran saving her; this time he wasn't so luck and the guilt engulfed her like flames. She slowly lowed her foot to the ground attempting to remain as low as possible, on pulling the other foot behind her the heel got caught and she fell to the floor. She winced in pain as she collided with the gravel, her eyes momentarily shutting. When they re-opened she silently screamed as she was face to face with Matt; a loyal and caring DS agent who had protected her above and beyond. Matt was laying in a pool of blood; he had three bullet wounds to his upper body. Elizabeth outstretched her hand and placed it over his eyes; slowly closing them for him as he lay there lifeless.

She could her thumping of footsteps draw closer to her. Using her strength and determination she used the ground to push up from and sit with her back slumped against the car. She threw hear head into the damaged vehicle and took a deep whimpering breath. She was ready to break.

'It's over Madam President, we've got you' came the voice of captain as he knelt to her level. Her eyes wondered over to him as she slowly nodded. He held out his hand and helped her to her feet. She looked around the street. It was empty. No other apparent damage. Elizabeth tried to take a step forward but found she felt weak, she leant on the captain for support as he escorted her to safety.

She kept her head down and remained shivering, walking slowly away from the scene behind her. She glanced up and spotted Henry in the distance. As soon as he lay eyes on her he sprinted, running towards her, his pace slowed down as he drew closer. His arms open wide he watched as she fell into his embrace. She couldn't move her body; she stood as a shell wrapped in his arms. Henry let go and took his jacket off before wrapping it around her. The sight of his beautiful wife soaked in blood made his heart soar with distress. No words were exchanged between them; none were needed. Henry stood by her side and wrapped and arm over her shoulders as they walked. It was only when they reacted the side function room in the hotel, where Henry had been stood alone only moments ago did Elizabeth break.

She dropped to her knees and sobbed; Henry knelt in front of her and held his wife as she fell apart.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok here is the final chapter! I hope you like it. Please review!

Also some have asked about 'Hold my girl' It will be coming back I promise just a better/more edited version!

**Chapter 4**

Elizabeth and Henry were in the security of the White House residence. Henry has held his wife for what seems like an eternity before he managed to console her and get her home. Elizabeth was sat on the bed staring into the corner of the room. Her mind blank but her eyes burning with the trauma of today's events.

Henry looked over at his wife. He had never seen her so broken. Her tiny frame looked even smaller; she was still in the same clothes, the malodorous smell of dried blood and fear setting on their noses. He watched her as she stared at the corner of the room, he felt helpless. Henry was thankful that the McCord children were able to place a smile on Elizabeth's face when she returned home, but now as they've retired to bed she dropped her guard and the sadness loomed over her body.

'Babe' he whispered careful not to frighten her. She slowly turned to her right and captured her gaze onto his. Henry stepped closer, almost afraid to touch her, like she would break if her did. He gently tucked a strand of hair away from her face and lingered his hand over her cheek

'Come on' He soothed as her eyes began to tear. He took her hand and helped her stand, walking her into the en-suite. There in the room was a roll top bath filled with bubbles. Henry and Elizabeth remained silent only communicating with a single node of through the connection of eyes.

Henry placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly slipped the white blood stained jacket from her arms, pulling it away from her hands and discarding it in the floor. Next her undone the button and zipper of her trousers. As he slowly pushed the material down her legs she held onto him to steady herself. Gently she raised on foot followed by the other out of her trousers. Next Henry lifted the hem of her blouse up over her head. Elizabeth inhaled the fumes of Fred Coles blood as the silk material slid above her nose. She squeezed her eyes shut, desperate to block out the sight of red.

'It's ok Elizabeth, you're safe now' he softly reminded her and she nodded once more for him to continue. He removed her white bra and slowly rubbed his thumb over the lace material now spotted with dried red liquid. He discarded this before repeating his actions with her underwear.

'Throw them away' she choked looking at the pile of clothes of the floor. Henry places a hand on the small of her back and the warmth of his touch radiated through her. She let her body fall into him for support. Her guided her to the bath and slowly helped her step in.

The warm water causing her body to tingle and her breathe to stagger. Henry knelt at the side and grabbed a sponge, he drenched it in soap and water before taking her hand and beginning to wash the blood away.

'Thank you' she whispered and leant her neck onto the edge of the bath, closing her eyes and attempting to relax.

'How are you?' He asked as he began to scrub the blood from under her fingernails. There was a moment of silence before she filled her lungs with air and formed a sentence

'I can smell it, see it, they died Henry' she swallowed hard as tears began to fall. One thing she loved the most about Henry was that her guard was nonexistent. She could be vulnerable but safe.

'They died because of me, Henry this job is too risky' she worried

'They died doing their job, and they'd do the same again and you know it, Elizabeth the job has risks yes and I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared to death that I'd lose you today but you're strong and you've got me, you can do this' he let the warm water glide between her breasts, the bubbles slowly popping on her skin.

' They died saving me. Henry I was there, in Iran, today I was back in Iran I was so scared' she cried,

She sat up and leant into him as her remained knelt on the outside of the bath, he ran his hand up and down her arm and watched as her hairs stood on end.

'You're safe now' he didn't know how to help her or what to say. Today's assassination attempt was beyond comprehension and nothing would make that go away. He felt her arm slip around his neck and she pulled him in for a hug. He held her as close as possible as she let her tears fall silently.

'Babe you have so much more to give, you didn't come all this way to only come this way. Now we

Can get you some support similar to what you had after Iran and you will be the best god damn president this country has ever seen' he kissed her fore head softly and held her face,

The burning that was once in her eyes was replaced with tiredness and hurt.

'Sorrow can be alleviated by good sleep, a bath and a glass of wine.' He reminded her

'Where is the wine?' She joker and for the first time all day managed a small laugh.

'That's on the bedside table waiting, the point is this will all look different and if possible a little better tomorrow after some rest. Thomas Aquinas said 'it is Better to illuminate than merely to shine' Elizabeth you illuminate this world and your light is not going out yet' he smiled and wiped a tear away with her thumb. He watched as she nodded and slowly acknowledged the message being sent to her. Henry was right she needed to fight this not run away.

'I love you Henry'

'I love you Elizabeth McCord'

'You are more than capable of this; I have never seen a women as powerful as you' he whispered as he placed his hand back into the water and continued to wash the stains of today away, literally and metaphorically. Elizabeth sank back into the water and took hold of Henrys hand.

'I was scared I was never going to see you again' she mumbled

'Henry I really thought I was going to die today'

'But how could you when I have so much planned for us when were grey and old' he replied making her giggle

'Thank you Henry'

'I sever at the pleasure, Madam Elizabeth McCord'


End file.
